My Life through the Camera
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Soul (SharkBoy) has requested a Facetime. "Would you look at who wants to facetime me? It's SHARKBOY!" I yell to the camera. "What's up Pigtails?" Soul asks and I hold his face on the phone to the camera. "Nothin much, you're just interrupting my filming." I say, sarcasm dripping from every word. "HI MAKA'S FOLLOWERS!" Soul yells. YOUTUBE AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Elise. I have been really busy lately with theatre, school and dance like usual. Cirque Des Freaks is going to go on a Hiatus because I have close to zero ideas for that story right now. I changed this from the Sneak you might have seen in one of the Cirque Des Freaks updates.

This is my fabulous YouTube AU that I am creating, I hope you like it!

I do not own YouTube, Soul Eater or Instagram!

My life through the Camera

"Heyo Mayo! It's Maka, aren't you guys excited?! In just one week I will meeting BlackSTAR, Symmetry_Kid and SharkBoy in the flesh for the first time at Anime L.A!" I exclaim in a cheery tone in front of the camera.

"As you know I have been working on my Chi cosplay for the past few weeks. I just finished the dress and headband and my hands hurt from all the sewing!" I laugh, holding my hands up to the camera to see all the band aids covering my fingers.

Then I take the camera and show my cosplay costume I have been working on for the past weeks.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" I pop my head into the camera view. "I will be wearing white flats with this and I'll have extensions in my hair because you all know I hate wigs."

_Lights up on Washington Heights up at the break of day I wake up and I got this little punk I gotta chase the way..._

I hear my phone go off and I grab my phone to see that Soul (SharkBoy) has requested a Facetime.

"Would you look at who wants to snap chat me? It's SHARKBOY!" I yell to the camera.

"What's up Pigtails?" Soul asks and I hold his face on the phone to the camera.

"Nothin much, you're just interrupting my filming." I say, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"HI MAKA'S FOLLOWERS!" Soul holds up his hand and waves to the camera.

"You can hear the fangirls screaming!" I joke as I set the computer back on my little tripod.

"I think I can!" Soul laughs and I find myself laughing.

"Can't wait to meet you and the others in person."

"Same, I want to see if you are as pretty as you are in real life." Soul flashes me a smirk and I feel my face going beat red.

"I think our connection is bad, I'm gonna have to go!" I hit 'END' and I lock my phone.

"That's all for today, bye, see you tomorrow!" I quickly stop the video and shut off my camera.

Now for a few hours of editing.

~1 hour later~

"I really need a coffee." I yawn.

I get up and throw on a light grey jacket and slip on some black flats before grabbing my bag and keys before locking my apartment door, heading towards the nearest coffee shop.

Joe's Coffee shop was only a few blocks away from my house so the walk wasn't to bad.

"Hey Maka, how is it goin?" Joe asks as I enter the small coffee shop.

"Good, just finished some filming and editing and I am dead tired." I explain as I hop up on the order counter.

I heard the little ring of the bell at the front of the coffee shop as someone walked in.

"Would you look who it is, never in the light of day would I imagine meeting you here." I turn around at the sound of a familiar voice.

My eyes go wide at the sight of who I see, Soul Eater or SharkBoy.

"Oh my PewdiePie!" I hop off the counter and jog over to Soul. "It's really you!"

"Am I even cooler than I am on the computer?" He asks jokingly.

"I don't know, am I prettier in real life?" I reply, joking as well of course.

"Yes you are."

He takes my hand and presses his lips to the top of my hand. I knew my face was as red as a tomato and I could feel it growing redder.

"You gonna cut me out of your video?" He asks.

"No, I'm sure it will get the subbers excited about the convention and hopefully a few more people will subscribe."

"Does a few mean a few hundred?! You have 1,567,800 something followers!"

"1,570,864 followers last time I checked."

"Damn I thought I was getting close to beating you, I have 1,562,400 something followers."

"You guys gonna talk all day or are you gonna buy something?" Joe yells from the counter.

"I'll take one premium roast coffee, black!"

"I'll have a iced coffee with whip cream, caramel and chocolate syrup."

"Got it!"

Soul and I head towards a booth in the back corner of the coffee shop.

"So tell me a little about yourself."

"Well I'm 21, you already knew that, I work for youtube and drama teacher for In the Limelight Theatre Company and a director when I have time. I love to read, watch Anime, play video games and obviously make videos for youtube." I answer.

"COFFEE IS READY!" Joe yells, I start to get up but Soul stops me.

"I got this."

"No, I'm not gonna l_"

"Sit."

"Fine." I huff as Soul heads over to the counter to pay for our coffees and grab them.

"Here you go my lady."

"Why thank you kind sir, now it's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 22, I teach Piano private lessons and a I work for YouTube. I love skateboarding, playing piano, acting and making videos for YouTube." Soul says, taking a sip of his coffee. While he isn't looking I take a picture of him and I upload it to Instagram.

'_Look who I met at Joe's Coffee Shop! SOUL EVANS (SharkBoy) He doesn't know I took a pic of him. sharkboy #wefinallymet #mcm #mancrushmonday' _

"You didn't." Soul groans a few seconds later.

"Oh yes I did."

"At least I am your man crush Monday, all cool guys are cute chicks man crush Mondays." Soul starts flexing his arms.

"Stop being such a show off."

He continues to flash his 'Guns'. "Is the gun show that way...or is it that way?" He jokes.

"Stop it!" I laugh as I slap his arm.

Soul's POV

Oh my god, she is even more gorgeous in real life. Her eyes are a lovely forest gorgeous, and her skin isn't a disgusting tan. Even though she has tiny tits it's totally made up by her butt and legs. I never knew someone could look so beautiful in skinny jeans and a loose black racer-back tank top.

"Soul...earth to Soul!" Maka roughly grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me back and forth, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom be right back." I quickly got up and headed towards the bathrooms.

Once I enter the Men's restroom I walk over to the sink and splash some water in my face.

"What is wrong with me?! I just met the freaking girl and I already have a crush on her!" I groan as I bang my head on the wall. "This isn't cool at all."

When I get back to the booth Maka is sitting there reading a book.

"I'm back Bookworm."

"Oh shut it GRANDPA!" She snaps her fingers in a 'Z'.

"Don't try to act cool, only I can be this cool."

"In your dreams." Maka laughs, taking a sip of her almost finished iced coffee. "Well I have to go, I have about another half an hour of editing, bye." Maka gives me a small wave as she walks out of the coffee shop.

"Wait!" I yell, running out of the coffee shop after throwing a tip on the booth.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter.

Everyone's YOUTUBE user names.

DTK's Youtube username would be: Symmetry_Kid

Soul: SharkBoy

BlackStar: BlackStar

Tsubaki: Sweet_Tsubaki

Liz: Thing_1_Liz

Patti: Thing_2_Patti

Maka: MakaAlbarn

Till next chapter please review

-Elise


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for the long wait before this update, I had theatre shows all this month so I'm kinda busy like always.

I do not own Soul Eater, YouTube or Instagram.

Normal=Soul **Bold=Both**

My Life Through the Camera

Soul's POV

"Wait!" I yell, running out of the coffee shop after throwing a tip on the booth.

"What?" Mak stops and turns around to face me.

"I'll walk you home."

"Oh..thanks." She smiles a little and a faint blush appears on her cheeks.

Maka and I walked to her apartment, her leading the way of course. As we approached the apartment complex she lived in I realized I live extremely close to here.

"Hey I live just down this road." I stop and point toward the direction of my house.

"Really? It's so hard for me to believe we have never met before." Maka laughs.

"Come on." I grab her hand and start to direct her towards my house.

"Wow, you've got a cool place. I've seen bits and pieces of your house in your videos but not this much.

My house was a Victorian styled home, not to big, not to small.

"This Piano is so lovely." Maka runs her hand over the grand piano as we head into the living room.

"This is where the magic happens." I grab Maka's attention.

As soon as she sees my editing/computer area her eyes go wide.

"This is so cool!"

"Ya, my brother got me all this stuff for Christmas a few years ago, just as my videos started to get more and more popular."

"Have you made a video today?"

"No, why?"

"Let's make a video!" Maka squeals.

"About what?"

"You know the song, 'Say Something' by Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World?"

"Ya, will you just get to the point?" I groan.

"We could sing it and you can play it on the piano!"

"You're lucky I already know how to play that on the piano." I smirk and she returns me with a big smile.

"I'll be back in an hour, put on something black and red!" Maka says as she slips her shoes on and exits my house.

"Damn it! I've hardly spent time with her in person and I already have a crush on her." I hit my head a couple of times on the wall.

Maka's POV

When I get back to my apartment I quickly finish editing my video and upload it. While it's uploading I run to my room to figure out what to wear.

I grab my little black, long sleeved dress. "Perfect." I throw off my skinny jeans and tank top and slide on the dress. It was tight-ish and went to mid thigh, I had a black bow in the back that just kind of hung there.

I pull my pigtails out of my hair and let my hair fall on my shoulders. "It will take to long to curl my hair." I whisper quietly to myself as I brush my hair so it neatly fell to my waist.

I decided to put hot curlers in while I did my make up. I put on a thin line of black, liquid mascara, winging it at the end. "That looks about even." Then I applied mascara and ended it there with the make up.

"Ouch!" I burnt my and on one of the curlers. "Defiantly not done."

_Facetime from Sharky, Facetime from Sharky._

I slide the accept button and Soul's face appears on the screen.

"It's been almost an hour! Why do girls take soooo long to get ready?" He whines.

"I have to take out my curlers then I will be over."

"See you in a bit bookworm." He hangs up the call.

I felt the curlers again and they were cool so I carefully took them out of my hair.

"And I'm late."

~At Soul's house~

"Sorry I'm late!" I yell as I walk into his house, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Ever heard of knocking? What if you walked in and I was butt naked?" Soul chuckles.

I give Soul the bird in response.

"Let's get started, we should only have to run through the song once or twice before we can film it." Soul waves me over and we head to the living room together.

Soul had covered the room with black backgrounds that photographers would use to block off the fireplace, tv, editing area etc.

I hop up on the grand piano so that I am sitting on it and Soul slides onto the piano bench.

He starts the beginning of the song on the piano and starts to sing the first part.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

I come in at the next verse.

**And I am feeling so small**  
**It was over my head**  
**I know nothing at all**

I look over at Soul and he looks up at me

**And I will stumble and fall**  
**I'm still learning to love**  
**Just starting to crawl**

I swear he had the voice of an angel.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
**Anywhere, I would've followed you**  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I will swallow my pride**  
**You're the one that I love**  
**And I'm saying goodbye**

I don't know why but I felt myself blushing as I starred into his crimson red eyes. I could hear my heart pounding, could he hear it too? What was going on with me?

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
**And anywhere, I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**Say something**

We finish and Soul flashes me a shark toothed smile. "That was awesome Maka! You have an amazing voice!" He stands up from the piano bench and walks over to me.

"You do too."

"Help me set up cameras?"

"You couldn't do that while I was taking 'forever' to get ready?" I mumble.

"Nope, come on." He grabs my hand and leads me down to the basement.

There it was again, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Maka...Maka...YO TINY TITS!" Soul yelled in my ear. I just realized I zoned out and we were already in the basement.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

_'Nice going Maka you idiot!'_

"Grab a camera and a tripod, we're going to set up 3 cameras so we can get different angles.

"Oh..okay."

He had so many cameras and tripods, all different shapes, brands, sizes. Which one do I grab? What if I grab the wrong one?

"Maka are you okay? Your face is all red."

Soul places his hand on my forehead and I feel my face get redder.

"You feel a little warm."

I take a quick step back.

"I'm fine." I grab the nearest camera and tripod and run upstairs.

'What is wrong with me?'

~Time skip~

We recorded the video without any issues, Soul got right away to editing it. While he was doing that I snatched his phone and hacked his instagram. I took a selfie of myself and posted it. The description was. "#hacked. If this picture get's 2 or more likes Soul and I will jump in the pool in our Clothes! #selfie #soulissoooscrewed #likeitup"

I then put his phone back and grabbed mine.

"Soul I didn't know you agreed to jump in the pool with your clothes on if your latest post got 2 LIKES!"

"What?!" Soul grabbed his phone and groaned. "I hate your face."

He then ran up to me and picked me up by waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"What Soul?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope, you and I have to jump in the pool together!"

Fuck, why did I have to put 'and I'?!

Soul set up his phone on video before running into the pool in his closed off backyard with me over his shoulder.

"Fuck you Soul." I give him the bird when I pop back up from the water.

"Come on, I can give you some clothes to wear while your's dry."

We both get out of the pool as quick as we can. Of course we fight a little and I push Soul back in.

I find the towel bin and throw Soul a towel while grabbing one for myself.

"Let's get inside."

* * *

Sorry but I have to end this chapter here. Hopefully I can update soon. Right now I am not suppose to be typing because I sprained my right wrist and my grandma, who is a nurse, told me I can't be typing or doing a lot with my right hand. My right hand is really swelled, like I was comparing my middle fingers and there is a huge difference in size.

Till next time please review

-Elise


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope you had a Merry Christmas or Kwanzaa or Hanukkah or none of the above. (Don't mean to offend anyone if you don't celebrate holidays)

I do not own Soul Eater, Youtube or Instagram.

Don't forget to follow our Instgram: Beriforeverfan

My Life Through the Camera

Maka's POV

Soul uploaded the video of us jumping in the pool to instagram once we got back inside his house.

"I'll go grab you some clothes so you don't catch a cold."

I just stood there awkwardly on the little rug at the back door, careful not to get the floor wet. Soul comes back a few minutes later with some sweats and a plain black hoodie.

"This is all I have but these don't fit me so here you go."

"Thanks." I smile as Soul hands me the clothes.

Soul shows me to the bathroom and I quickly change. I had to tie the strings on the sweats to help them stay on me but the sweats were still a little loose and the sweatshirt practically ate me. I'd be lucky if I didn't trip over the sweats sometime today.

"Why does he have to be so god damn tall?" I ask myself quietly as I exit the bathroom.

"Aww you look so cute." Soul says, walking over to me and poking me in the cheek.

"Shut up Sharky." I swat Soul's hand away.

"Hey Maka you should check out the comments on the video we uploaded, there is already over 100 comments and I uploaded it less than an hour ago." Soul leads me over to his computer. "You should heck out your video today as well."

I scanned most of the comments, the majority of them read,

_"Omggggg I ship it!"_

_"My new youtube OTP"_

_"Are they dating...THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!"_

_"THE SHIP HAS SAILED!"_

"They...they think we're dating!" I exclaim, astonished. A blush covered my face and my heart was beating fast again, I couldn't hear a word coming out of Soul's mouth.

In the blink of an eye Soul is in front of me with his hand pressed against my forehead.

"Uh...um...Soul?"

"Your forehead is warm, you have a fever!"

"What? No!" I protested. "It's...just really um..hot in here!"

Soul ignore my fail of an excuse and drags me to the couch.

"Lay down, I'll get you some blankets!" Soul rushes off and I'm left all alone.

I started feeling really cold and tired.

"Maybe I am sick." I whisper quietly to myself, closing my eyes.

A few minutes later I felt blankets drape over me and I quickly fell asleep.

Soul's POV

'Maka looks so cute when she asleep...WAIT WHAT!?' I smack myself across the face. 'You just fucking met her in person!'

Ugh, inner turmoil!

I plop down on the couch, right where Maka's feet were.

'But technically I've known her for about a year and a half. Does that make it okay to have a crush on her?' I smack myself again.

"Damn it, I've never liked anyone this much." I whisper quietly to myself. Suddenly I realized I don't really know how to take care of a sick person!

"Shit." I curse. I pull out my laptop and search, 'How to treat someone with a fever'

_1. Make sure they get good sleep_

_2. Give them Ibuprofen to reduce the fever_

_3. Soup!_

"Thank god for the internet." I mumble as I get up to see if I have Ibuprofen. _  
_

I search through for my medicine cabinet in my bathroom for the little bottle with the orange label.

"Found it!" I fist pump the air before grabbing the bottle of medicine. "This feels a little light." I pop open the lid and find that it's empty.

"FUCK!" I slam the bottle on the ground and stomp on it.

"Is everything alright?" A sleepy Maka enters the bathroom, a blanket was wrapped around her.

"Oh ya, just fine, I'm just out of Ibuprofen."

"Oh." She yawns.

"Cute." I whisper and Maka looks at me. "I mean, I'm gonna call Tsubaki and ask her if she has any!" I felt my face heat up.

"Okay."

A light blush dusted her cheeks, she looked so cute when she was blushing.

"You need to go lay down." I direct her out of the bathroom and we head to the living room.

I feel something fluffy under my foot and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, I'm on top of Maka.

"Soul...get..off of...me!" Maka rasps.

"Oh sorry...sorry. I must have tripped on your blanket!" I get up and help Maka up. I was for sure my face was red as tomato. "Sorry." We apologize at the same time.

We headed to the couch in an awkward silence. That silence was broken when I took my phone out and called Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki...Do you have any Ibuprofen?...No! I am not a girl, I do not need it for period cramps!" I heard Maka giggle next to me. "Ya fever...See you in a bit." I hang up. "Tsubaki will be here in a bit to drop off some Ibuprofen for you."

"Oh, thanks." Maka gave me a little smile. "Can you pass me my phone?" I handed Maka her pink Iphone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Going to Sharkboy's house to give him some Ibuprofen for his **M**eriod cramps ;D" Maka read out loud.

"Shut up, really?!" I grabbed Maka's phone "Fuck my life!" I curse.

I quickly commented, 'This is Soul and you better sleep with one eye open tonight!'

"Hey give that back!" Maka reached from her phone but I held it further from her.

"Nope!" I run up to one of my tall bookshelves and set her phone on the top shelf where she couldn't reach.

"It's not nice to tease helpless, sick, short people!" Maka laughs, jumping on my back while trying to reach her phone.

I run over to the couch and wiggle of my back and onto the couch. "Here comes the tickle monster!"

"Soul really how imat_"

My hands attacked Maka's sides, tickling her. "Soul...stop...I can't...BREATHE!" She laughs.

"Hey guys, I have the_oh sorry if I was interrupting anything!" A familiar voice says. I turn to see Tsubaki standing in the arch way to the living room.

I look down to see I am straddling Maka and my face goes red. "What...OH! No! We weren't doing anything!" I climb off of Maka.

"Whatever you say." Tsubaki laughs and hands me the medicine.

"Thanks." I mumble.

I go to the Kitchen and get a glass of water and 2 pills for Maka. "Here." I hand her the cup and medicine.

"Soul can I speak with you for a minute?" Tsubaki asks and waves me to the front door. "Do you like Maka?"

Well SHIT!

* * *

Well this didn't take as long as I thought.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE READ OR DIE! ((Lol jk booboo but seriously read it))

Izzy and I are shaving off ALL of our hair this march for , a cancer foundation that helps raise money for cancer patients. My goal is to raise $1,400 and you can help me reach that goal.

1. GO to .com (Or oyu can search it on google)

2. Search the team #baldisfierce

3. GO to my page, Ethalman

4. Donate

EVERY FANFICTION WRITER THAT DONATES GETS A SHOUT OUT ON HERE AND ON OUR INSTAGRAM: Beriforeverfan

Till next time please review

-Elise


End file.
